Faith Heals
by digigirl02
Summary: A young girl helps the X-Men find healing after Xaiver's death, please Read and Review.


Faith Heals

Disclaimer -X Men-Marvel, Bible-God, Taryn-mine

Scott Summers blinked back tears as he stood watching over the dead body of his mentor, Charles Xaiver, who had recently passed away due to illness and old age. Even though Scott knew at the professor's current state, that he wasn't going to be with them for long, it still pained him to see him gone. No, thought Scott ashamed, as he turned away, I must be strong, I mustn't cry in front of the others, especially the children. Scott knew as the leader that he must continue Xaiver's legacy, but for once the fearless leader was at a lost for words.

Later that evening, Scott at the other X-Men, were in the Parlor Room, discussing funeral plans for Xaiver, as they were setting a date, they heard a knock at the door."Come in dear, said Jean, looking around her sober faced teammates who quickly wiped away their tears. Taryn, a young fourteen-year-old mutant comes in.

"Sorry, to interrupt, she said, looking around at the tear streaked faces of her mentors, but I couldn't sleep."

"Neither, could us," said Hank, as he offered her a chair.

Bobby forced a smile," You know that we have an open door policy, with our students, but now may not be the best time to talk.

"It's understandable, said Taryn, sitting down, but if it is okay, I'll do all the talking, I just wanted to say, that I am sorry for what happened to the professor, I may have not known him as well, but I know you guys loved him, and he in return, loved you back, believe me, she said with a slight smile, I know what you are going through."

"You, do," asked Ororo.

"Yes, she replied, you see, when I was eight, my mom, she died, from a car accident. My mom she was a great person, very loving and had a great relationship with God, and I know, that even though, she not going to see me grow up, well, not here on earth, that she is up in heaven watching over me, and I hope, I am making her proud. She smiled, just like what the professor is doing for you guy now, for we never really lose our love one, for they will always be there in spirit, my mom, she taught me a few things about life, such as to fear and love God, and to love one another, which if we do that, maybe there wouldn't be such hate, in the world, and maybe, just maybe, man and mutant could actually co-exist. She noticed the uneasy looks on some of her teacher's faces, I am sorry, she replied, I know the subject of religon, is a bit taboo, but I cant help it, I have so much love for the Lord, that I cant help, but share.

Kurt, smiled, he knew as a teacher that they weren't suppose to have favorites out of the students, but he couldn't help but to be drawn to the godly young woman, who was wise beyond her years, and he wished, that he had her level, of faith, at her age, he knew if he had, he wouldn't have such darkness, in his childhood.

"Even when I walk through the dark valley of death, I will not be afraid, for you are close behind me, your rod and staff protect and confort me."

"Psalm 23:4," asked Kurt smiling at her.

"Yep, she said smiling at her teacher. Here, she said, pulling out a book out of her robe pocket, read this."

"Why would this help," asked Logan looking at the bible.

"God blesses those who mourn, for they will be confronted, she replied, looking at their blank faces, you know Matthew 4:4, part of the beatitudes, when, she still didn't get an answered, she yawned, I am going to bed now, but before I leave, I just wanted to say, that I look up to you guys, and that it is okay to cry, and that though we are mutant-humans, crying dose not make you weak And, with that final word, she left. Scott, who tears he was holding back fell from his face, picked up the bible, Maybe he thought, opening the bible up to a page, this young girl is right, maybe faith does heal, and with that he read what was on the page, which happened to be Romans 8:38, and I am convinced that nothing can separate us from his love. Death can't and life can't. Our fears for today, our worries about tomorrow, and even the powers of hell cant keep God's love away.

Please leave a review.


End file.
